Light in the Valley
by Neiroel
Summary: Celebrian is visiting Imladris for the first time and meets the mysterious lord of the valley, Elrond Peredhel, for the first time. Life is hard and the day of the last alliance is coming closer, not really the perfect time for love but hearts do what they want. A fluffy One-shot


A/N: Hey guys!

I wanted to write something happy for a change AND I really need to show you guys that I'm still alive! So here I am, posting a new stories while my others stories still need updates but I don't have any ideas. But don't worry they will be updated some day.

This was **not **beta-read and I apologize for my mistakes.

Enjoy the story and please **review**!

* * *

Celebrian shifted in her saddle, her mother, she and a small escort of seven elves where riding for ages without a rest. The horses and elves where tired but they just didn't have the luxury of rest.  
The Misty Mountains where dangerous and if Orcs weren't trying to kill them, they were followed by Wargs.  
The group was traveling to Imladris, a newly found heaven of security for Elves, men and dwarfs.  
Celebrian had heard of the founders braveness, strength and compassion. Even her mother had an appreciating tone in her voice when she spoke about him:

"Elrond Peredhel is the founder called, he is just hundred years older than you and the High-king's herald. He saved your father's life in many different ways and he's a true blessing of the Valar to Arda. You won't understand what I mean until you see him, trust me. He may seem intimidating at first but he is a really nice elf."  
Celebrian didn't care about that Lord Elrond at all at the moment even though he saved her father's life. All she cared about at the moment was arriving safely in Imladris, a hot bath and some clean clothes. As long as Elrond could give that to her, she would be happy. She knew that was very materialistic but the long journey had exhausted her and she was going to be more than happy when it was over.  
Just at that moment the rode through a small gap in the mountains and as Celebrian saw Imladris, she gasped. It was a beautiful city although the stench of Orcs was in the air and Elves where cleaning up the battle field. Obviously a fight had happened here not too long ago.  
She could see Gilgalad with Aeglos, his spear.  
A few other elves where bringing the wounded ones away and she could also see that they had prepared the dead Elves for a proper funeral, luckily there where only about five dead Elves.  
The group was arriving at the gates now and were greeted by the Highking Gilgalad:  
"Lady Galadriel, it's always a pleasure to meet you, and Lady Celebrian, I've been awaiting the day to our meeting. Your father often told us proudly of you",  
added Gil-Galad with twinkling eyes.  
Right on cue, her father, Celeborn appeared along with a rather tired looking, tall Elf with long dark brown hair and silver eyes. He was so stunningly beautiful, it took her breath away. At once she felt the need to take care of him, help him relax so he could get some sleep to free his stunning features from the exhaustion.  
Gilgalad, who sensed some confusion finally introduced the new dark-haired Elf:  
My ladies this is Elrond, the most talented healer in my entire court, my herald and the Lord of Imladris."  
Elrond bowed respectively and send a small smile in Celebrian's direction.  
She smiled back, yes the journey was indeed worthy even without having a bath or fresh clothes, she already felt at home in Imladris.

Celebrian and Galadriel were led through the small garden to the house by lord Elrond, he showed them nice spots to sit and enjoy the sun, the easiest way to the library and big hall when they finally arrived in front of two doors.

"This one", he pointed his hand to the left door, "Are Celeborn's quarters, I assume you wish to share them with Lord Celeborn?" Upon Galadriel's nod he turned to Celebrian and pointed to the right door:  
"This here are your quarters, I hope you like them. Fresh clothes are already laid out and hot water in the bath tube. I will take my leave now, see you at dinner my ladies."

and with a short bow he left both alone.

Celebrian smiled happily and went into her rooms, the bed was soft, a nice light blue dress was draped over the chair and she smelled lavender in the air, coming from the bath room.

Feeling content after the bath and in fresh clothes, Celebrian walked slowly to the Great Hall, admiring the pictures and architecture while she was walking. Lord Elrond seemed to have thought his heart and soul in these walls and every Elf here seemed more than happy to comply to his every wish and command.

When she entered the hall, she gasped, it was a huge room, with big windows so as much light as possible could come in, some were open and the birds could be heard.

There were many Elves of different statuses on the long table and at the very head sat Gilgalad the High-king and Elrond Peredhel, the Lord of Imladris.

Right next to the sat there parents but next to Lord Elrond was one space free. Her father motioned her to come over and sit in the empty space between Lord Elrond and him.

She felt more nervous the closer she came, luckily Elrond was in a conversation with Gilgalad so he didn't notice her reluctance to sit next to him.

Shortly after, dinner was served. She ate a lot more than she wanted to but she felt really hungry, as plates with small cakes on them were put on the table she was slightly disappointed that the cook had set them so close to Lord Gilgalad, slightly out of here reach.

She looked at her mother, half expecting a disapproving look for eating so much but she just smiled encouragingly: _Go on and, ask Elrond for one of those cakes, I can promise you, they taste truly amazing._ Spoke her mum in her mind.

She sighed, she didn't exactly want to ask him but she didn't have another choice, the cakes just smelled delicious.

"Excuse my, my lord Elrond, would you mind passing me one of the cakes? They smell delicious!"

Elrond smiled widely and passed her the plate with the cakes:  
"I haven't tasted one of them yet but I might if you recommend them."

Celebrian shot a wide smile in his direction and bit in one of the cakes. Her eyes went wide at the divine taste of chocolate and strawberries. She closed her eyes in enjoyment, after those weeks of plain water and Lembas, the simple chocolate cake tasted like heaven.

She heard a quiet chuckle from next to her and saw Lord Elrond looking at her with a smile on his face:  
"I take it you enjoy the cake?"

Celebrian grinned:  
"It's delicious, you should try one too, my lord"

"Then I will, my lady",

said Elrond and reached for one cake. Just in that moment a guard went up to Lord Elrond and whispered something into his ear. After receiving the message he grimly looked at Gilgalad and excused himself:  
"There is an orc attack near our borders. I will have to go and protect Imladris with the guards."

Gilgalad nodded and Elrond left, Celebrian watched him go and silently wished him luck.

Dinner passed quickly and Celebrian was on her way to the library, as she passed a door which was Elrond's and Gilgalad's study, she heard shouting coming from within the room:  
"And you did not think of telling me of that letter?!"

-"I'm sorry, my lord, it must have slipped my mind.",

came the quiet reply

"Must have slipped your mind, eh? Orophor send us a letter about the alliance and it has slipped your mind? What about the rest of the paper work? Almost nothing of it is done! What have you done all day, you clearly haven't done any work!"

\- "My lord, I have spent the whole morning in the study trying to do the paper work, than we had an emergency in the Halls of healing and after helping out there I went back to do more paper work in the afternoon. After dinner I helped the guards protecting Imladris and I just returned to answer that letter and do the rest of the paper work.",

Said the more quiet voice again and Celebrian couldn't help but notice how tired he sounded.

"Then do it, when I come here in the morning I expect all of it to be done."

She heard steps coming closer to the door and saw Gilgalad storming out of the room, leaving an exhausted Elrond behind.  
Elrond sighed and sat down behind the desk, it was going to be a long evening if he wanted to finish the paperwork.

Celebrian went to the library without disturbing Elrond, the Half elf had already enough work to do. The next morning at breakfast, Gilgalad and Elrond were nowhere to be seen, neither at lunch.

Gilgalad had, as it turned out, collapsed on his bed and didn't wake up again until late afternoon, Elrond was still gone.

Celebrian was secretly getting worried and began searching for the Lord of Imladris. The last time she had seen him was the study so she began looking there.

When she arrived at the study, she knocked softly and when she didn't get an answer she entered quietly and saw Elrond's head resting on the table, breathing softly, his stern features relaxed and he looked even more beautiful without the constant frown on his face. All the paper work, from today and yesterday was finished and a neat letter in an envelope sat on the desk, addressed to King Orophor.

She softly touched his hair and Elrond stirred:

"I've done everything, Ereinion. Let me sleep. I'm tired."

Celebrian chuckled.  
"I'm not Ereinion, I don't even have dark hair. I'm Celebrian, do you remember? Celeborn's daughter?"

"Oh yes how could I forget, I'm sorry my lady."

Celebrian smiled, she was relieved that he remembered her, she feared she was so unimportant to him that he wouldn't even remember her name but Elrond recalled her name and apologized - he even looked slightly flustered.

"Lets get you to your rooms, Lord Elrond. You have to be tired and hungry, how long have you been awake?"

"Call me Elrond please and I don't really recall how long I've been her... I finished the last report after midday I think."

Celebrian shook her head, she was surprised that Elrond could still speak and stand without falling; though he was swaying slightly.

Without saying something she guided him to his chambers by his arm, the closer they got there the more he leaned on Celebrian and his eyes where slowly closing.

"Are you hungry, Elrond? Oh and please call me Celebrian",

Asked Celebrian mainly to keep him awake.

"Yes but I can't go to the kitchen anymore, too tired."

They arrived at his rooms and Celebrian stripped him down to his trousers and shirt and put him in his bed.

"I'll just get you some food, try not to fall asleep until then."

Celebrian quickly went to get some food and she returned to his rooms. He quickly ate and drank the tea she brought and fell asleep, holding her hand.

Celebrian smiled softly, yes Elrond was defiantly the best thing in Imladris.

Fin

* * *

That was nice to read, wasn't it? Without death and blood! I haven't hurt someone in a story, a miracle!


End file.
